Love of the Great Papyrus
by Excalibur624
Summary: A fourteen year old boy diagnosed with severe autism had a huge addiction for Undertale because of one character... The Great Papyrus. He worshipped the skeleton and even prayed to him every night. But when he played Undertale and it was time to battle Papyrus, he notices the game acting very strange, and he was unaware of the events that were about to change his life forever...
1. Chapter 1: First Ritual

I remember when I was only fourteen years old. I was recently diagnosed with severe autism because of a certain kind of belief that I had.

Ever since Undertale was released in late 2015, my friends and family referred to me as a very unique and different child. And it was because I adored something that nobody else had imagined. No person could understand the amount of love and desire I had for this being. The being I adored was known as...

The Great Papyrus. He was a character from the video game Undertale. Papyrus was a tall, thin, and clever skeleton wearing a bright red cape and gloves, who was also obsessed in cooking spaghetti. His one true dream was to join the fictional kingdom known as the Royal Guard, and become a high ranking soldier.

He always brought joy to my day with his royal wisdom, knowledge and jokes. I thanked him for giving me the wonderful life that I was given, and I've always wanted to please the spaghetti lord in whatever way I could. I followed his great ways, and prayed to him every night before bed.

The only thing I've ever ate was spaghetti, for breakfast lunch and dinner. The sound of his voice blessed my eardrums, and I always listened to his main theme, Bonetrousle, in honor of him.

One day, I decided to make a new save file on Undertale, and promised to defeat everything but the Great Papyrus. I would never dare disobey the skeleton god, even if I were to die for praising him.

Every time he appeared on the screen, I bowed down and prayed, being grateful for his special presence. When it was time to battle him, I fell to the floor, trembling in joy and anticipation, as I waited for the first attack of the spaghetti god.

As the battle starts, he did not attack me for some odd reason. The game just... stood still for some reason, with Papyrus staring at me with his regular smile. My soul slowly started to grow anxious, yet confident in a way. Suddenly, Papyrus exclaimed, "*PAPA RUS IS HERE!" in a voice extremely similar to Skeletor from He-Man, and not using the single sound effect that represented his speech.

I almost fell off my chair, as it was completely unexpected. My mind was in shock and awe, unaware of the events that were about to occur. Had he finally answered my prayers? Had he known how loyal I have been to him? I was very ecstatic, knowing my beliefs were true, and that he knew how much I loved him.

A sudden strange feeling approached my mind... something very unexpected...the desperate need to masturbate, as if being commanded to by the Great Papyrus. My crotch was tingling, and my penis was becoming erect. I was confused, as I had never jerked off before. I wanted to stay completely loyal to him, though.

Papyrus then stated, "*Human, you must do what your mind tells you to do. Let yourself become one with me. This will be the moment that will change your life forever."

I follow his directions and unzipped my jeans, then reached my hand down and grabbed my boner. I furiously masturbated to his royal, mighty stance, rapidly shaking the arm used to hold my dick.

As I am about to ejaculate, I hear Bonetrousle playing, slowly getting louder, until it reaches an ear-raping volume, and a loud roar similar to that of a lion thunders throughout the entire room.

Suddenly, a looming white figure crashes through my ceiling, debris flying everywhere. I gasp in pure joy, as it is very obvious who it was.

It was Papyrus! He was holding a plate of hot spaghetti, topped with marinara sauce. He puts the dish near my penis, as I proceed to cum all over the food. The spaghetti became completely soaked with semen, turning the noodles into a wet, sticky mess.

Papyrus slowly walks towards me with a wide grin on his face, and whispers in my ear, "You won't regretti being with the spaghetti." in a soft, fatherly voice.

He then dabs what appears to be a cold, soothing white gel behind my ear. I realized that it was MTT-Brand Bone Cologne, my favorite type!

"It's time, my little disciple. Show The Great Papyrus what you can do." I follow his great orders, and I take the plate of noodles, and the fork from his hand. I chow down on the sweet, soggy spaghetti, as tears of joy and bliss flood my face. I start to swallow it whole, but I start to choke.

As the noodles try to travel out my mouth, which I would never dare to let happen, Papyrus inserts his long, thin skeleton boner down my throat, and proceeds to ejaculate tomato sauce, washing down the food. I groan in relief, as I absorb every last bit of his dinner.

It tasted so good, that it was simply indescribable. It was the best thing that I had ever eaten in my entire life.

Papyrus winks at me, smiling, and I know what I must do. I collapse onto my hands and knees, offering my body to the Great Papyrus. I strip all of my clothes off, revealing my pale anus, and exposing my true self.

He starts to softly place warm spaghetti noodles on my buttcheeks, and it fills me with pure determination. He begins to fill me to the brim with his tender skeleton love.

My mother walks into the room and gasps in horror, as she sees the peaceful and joyful look on my face, and Papyrus inserting his crisp cock into my anus. He continues to pours more of his love inside my body, before looking my mother in the eye.

He starts laughing, and grabs my mother by the throat, then tears off all of her clothes. He exposes her vagina, and vomits marinara sauce and noodles onto it.

Her cunt seeps it all inside her, until it leaks out of her asshole. He put his palm towards the wall, and a portal appered. He then threw my mother in it, sending her to the underground.

We both then continue the fun and games.

He bursts into laughter, as a loud "NYEH HEH HEH!" pierces my ears with pleasure. I can feel bones crawling down my spine, and I am feeling extremely determined, as I start to smell and taste his mighty sauce. He proceeds to place more noodles on my asscheeks.

Papyrus then concludes with another roar, and splashes a torrent of marinara sauce all over the room. He slides me off his penis, and the tip is a fine blue. I look in the mirror out of curiosity, and find that my skin was glowing blue. He smiles, and proudly says, "That's my special attack. NYEH HEH HEH!"

I then ask Papyrus to be my loving and caring father, as that was the one thing I wanted most in my life, but he chuckles and says, "I was already your daddy, my special son. And I will continue to be." A portal appears one again and Papyrus goes through it, returning to the underground.

I look at the time, and tuck myself in, praying an especially long prayer for the overlord. "Thank you, Great Papyrus." I call out.

When I woke up the next morning, I awoke to a bowl of warm spaghetti was on the floor, and a note on the floor. The letter read, "To my special son, which I am very proud of. May the spaghetti forever be with you." I start crying out, "Thank you, father!"

Papyrus is Love, Papyrus is Life

You will never regretti being with the spaghetti.


	2. Chapter 2: The Mighty Asgore

Two weeks after the beautiful events that had happened, I started high school as a freshman. I prayed to Papyrus the day before school, hoping I would have a Sans-tastic year, and that I would have a successful and happy life.

The next morning, I prayed to Papyrus one more time, requesting the same as I did yesterday, and that my first day would go well.

As I approached the school and walked to my first class, I hear the words, "Great Papyrus". I gasp in excitement as I knew that I was not the only Papyrus worshipper. I see two other students... Seeming to be expressing their love for Papyrus as well. I was so excited, I was already going to have some friends!

I walk towards them and exclaim, "Are you two talking about... The Great Papyrus?" One student replies with a smile, "Yeah! We're talking about how praising the skeleton lord had an amazing influence on our lives." I smile, as I can see the student's hat had the letters "COOL DUDE" on it, similar to Papyrus's dating outfit in Undertale.

As we chat about our loyalty for The Great Papyrus and how greatful we were that Undertale had been made, I start to hear soft chuckling in the distance. It had gotten closer, until we saw who it was. Three seniors stood in front of us, one of them laughing.

"We seemed to have overheard you boys gossiping about the shit lord Papafuck, am I right fellas?"

Did they just... insult the Almighty Papyrus in all of his glory? I was furious. I yelled out, "You motherfuckers! Don't speak of the Great Papyrus in that matter!" hoping the teachers inside would not hear.

"Are you autistic or something, kid? Everyone knows that Asgore is the REAL lord and savior!" said one of the bullies.

"Papyrus is some pussy ass nigga, alright! He wouldn't even hurt a fly! Asgore is strong and mighty!" another bully shouts, as the other two laugh and call us little bitches.

One of my friends takes off his hat, revealing a lump of spaghetti and throws it at one of the bullies. The bully seemed disgusted and takes off the noodles.

"You see this? It ain't food, it's just a fucking pile of shit!" He says, and dunks it into the nearby garbage pail. We were enraged, knowing that what the bullies said were not true at all.

I fall onto my knees and mumble, "Papyrus, please help us. Light out darkest hour."

Suddenly, the entire school was glowing, as a blue light shone in every room. "Fucking hell!" One of the bullies screams in fear. The scent of... Marinara sauce filled the entire room. The bullies were unaware of what would occur next.

A soft fatherly voice thunders through the walls, "You will regret saying such words about the Great Papyrus."

A large white figure rises from the floor in a huge portal, appearing behind the bullies.

It... was Papyrus!

The bullies turn around and gasp in pure fear, as Papyrus pulls down his pants and exposes his growing skeleton cock into the crisp air.

It looked so tasty, so dry, so suckable!

He puts his hand into the air, and a set of large bones arose from the floor. They wrapped around the bullies, tying them to the ground. As the bullies wriggle and struggle to escape their fate, Papyrus flexes and extends his penis, then uses it to strip the bullies of all their clothing.

His dick hole slowly opens, becoming wider and wider, until he grabs a large sword and fits the handle snug in his cock. Papyrus pushes it in until the handle is completely gone, and he seemed to had created a new weapon, The Excockibur. Suddenly, burning marinara sauce squirts out of his shaft, soaking the entire blade.

He turns one of the Asgore bullies onto their stomach, and gently inserts his sharp boner inside his anus, penetrating it. Papyrus then starts jabbing it in hard, as blood pours out of the bully's anus.

He begs and pleads for the skeleton to stop, but he laughs, "NYEH HE HEH!" and whispers in his ear, "This is what you deserve, Asgore worshipping faggot." He continues to strike the child's butthole. The blade goes down so deep, that it punctures through the bully's forehead, instantly killing him.

My friends and I are very determined, knowing that the Great Papyrus was our true lord.

One of the bullies in the corner screams, "Asgore, please save us!" at the top of his lungs. We knew that trouble was stirring, but Papyrus was not worried at all.

Suddenly, Asgore's main theme, Bergentrucking, from Undertale starts to softly play in the backround, and as it got louder, a large goat like figure bursts through the wall.

It was... Asgore.

He runs up to Papyrus and knocks him over. Asgore then proceeds to grab a tight hold of Papyrus's cock, bends it backwards and rips it off. But the goat king did not realize that Papyrus did not feel the pain at all, since he's a skeleton.

He instantly regrows his cock, triple the size, as Asgore unbuttons his pants and lets his thick, pungent chode straight into the air, for everyone to gaze upon.

The real battle had begun.

Papyrus rips out the Excockibur from his penis and opens his dick hole once again, growing almost as wide as Asgore's shaft. He shot acidic spaghetti sauce out of his cock, and it splattered all over Asgore's face, burning it straight off.

Papyrus then says, "The Great Papyrus can't be defeated, motherfucker." as he bites hard onto Asgore's large asscheeks and tears them off.

As Asgore falls onto the floor in pain, Papyrus delivers a final blow with his Excockibur, striking it straight down the back of his head. He fucks his corpse, until he finishes, with a flood of steaming marinara sauce.

It soaks his entire insides, and Asgore slowly starts to melt.

As the bullies try to untie themselves, Papyrus runs towards them, and decapitates each of their heads using his trusty blade.

Papyrus winks at us, and we know what we must do. We collapse onto our hands and knees, as Papyrus fills our butts with his royal skeleton love, until sauce starts to overflow from our assholes. The stench of marinara fills the building.

Papyrus then feeds each of us a plate of spaghetti, and... it was the best thing we had ever tasted, knowing it was made from two very special ingredients:

Determination and Love.

The next day, the event was all over the news, and my school had closed down permenantly. But in my mind, I knew the Great Papyrus would continue to teach me his great royal wisdom.

Papyrus is Love, Papyrus is Life.

"You will never regretti being with the spaghetti."


	3. Chapter 3: But Nobody Came

It was only a half hour after the events at my school had occurred.

I was slowly walking home, hoping my father wouldn't find out about what happened. As I walked a couple of blocks, I felt my phone vibrating and heard my ringtone, Bonetrousle, playing. I picked it up and saw that... it was my father who was calling.

Frightened, I ignored the call and walked slower, trying to think of an excuse for not answering. Right after my phone stopped ringing, my father attemped to call again. Knowing that he knew I was trying to ignore him, I eventually picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I whimpered, hoping that he didn't know anything about what happened today. I heard him screaming from the other line, "What the fuck happened at school today?! What did you do?! I want answers! You bet your ass you're grounded!" Of course my father would blame me for the incident.

Out of rage, I hung up the phone and blocked him from calling. I started to cry, since I had just fucked up. "Why wasn't I brave enough? Just tell him the fucking truth!" I thought to myself. I turned around and ran away while covering my eyes, so I wouldn't look like a fool in public.

I found a nearby alley way, and hid behind a wall. My entire life was ruined. What would I do? Where would I live? I was worried sick about my doomed future. I could not return home. And if I dared to come back, my father would call the police.

I noticed... an empty road sign next to me. An idea sparked in my head. Using a black Sharpie marker I had in my pocket, I wrote on it, "GIVE MONEY FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" knowing that it was my last hope in an attempt to make a living, though it probably wouldn't last very long.

I held the sign up in the air for countless hours, asking nearby pedestrians to donate. Nobody seemed to care at all, not even a penny was given. A group of teenage girls passed by, and I asked them if they wanted to donate. But they giggled and laughed at me. "Who the hell is Papyrus? Fucking weirdo!" one of the girls chuckled, as they walked past me.

I felt ridiculed... I felt loathsome... I felt... hatred.

Not just towards them, but to myself. I wanted to commit suicide, knowing that my life was worthless. There was no going back to the past.

Everytime I thought of killing myself, I heard a soft fatherly voice in my head.

It sounded like... Papyrus.

The voice encouraged me to stop these thoughts, and it seemed to calm me down. "My child... This isn't the right choice. It will all be over soon, I promise." The voice states once again, as I think about jumping off a building. I tried my best to stop thinking about suicide, knowing it would disappoint The Great Papyrus. But the thoughts just kept coming, giving me intense migranes.

As I ask more pedestrians to donate, a familiar figure walks towards me. He folds his arms and starts to laugh.

No... It can't be. It was my father, how did he know I was out here?!

I feel very intimidated, not sure what either one of us would say. "So, this is what my son became, huh? I expected him to grow into a fine, intelligent gentleman, but alas, it turned out I was completely wrong. This is what you get for those fucking retarded fetishes you have for your little "skeleton friend", since that's the only friend you've ever had, apparently."

He tries to snatch the sign from my hand, but I refuse. I can't let Papyrus down. "Let go, you little cunt." he yells. He eventually manages to rob it from my grasp, and snaps it into two pieces. He throws it down onto the sidewalk, and stomps on it, until it is mashed into pieces. Horrified, I start to cry once again.

"Papyrus, please... Light my darkest hour." I scream, as tears flood my face.

"Your autism isn't an excuse for your behaviors, either." my father laughs. He punches me right in my face, as I fall onto my side. He jabs me three more times, as bruises and blood fill my face. I couldn't even speak, as he punched me in the jaw, dislocating it.

"And you wanna know how I knew this would happen? Well... a special little flower told me!" he said, as he started to laugh maniacally.

My vision was dimmening. My hearing was deteriorating.

It was not long before all five of my senses completely turned off. I just... layed there, completely still on the floor. Motionless and numb. It felt like hours before my senses eventually grew back.

The first thing I heard, was... screaming? I then started to hear vines and leaves meshing from above, and a quiet, electronic humming noise, similar to a TV.

"Your Best Nightmare" from Undertale played in the backround.

No... I thought he was dead... He said he would never return.

I slowly opened my eyes, hoping it wasn't who I thought it was. As my eyes fully opened, I gasped in horror as soon as I saw it.

It was Omega Flowey. He had came back, he lied to me.

Omega Flowey's television screen head started to flicker, until that same horrifying black and white face from the game appeared. Flowey emitted his signature laugh, as he crept closer.

"You thought I was gone, didn't you? Well too bad! You forgot one little thing when you "killed" me. I CAN NEVER DIE. Remember? The SAVE files... The DETERMINATION... It's obvious that you're pretty forgetful. And now that I'm back... YOU COULD SPEND SOME TIME WITH YOUR BEST FRIEND, FLOWEY!"

Flowey laughs once again. As I desperately tried to call for help, Flowey shakes his head.

"But nobody came.. Just like last time!"

As I try to call Papyrus's name once more, a large plate of... spaghetti drops onto Flowey's head. A thin figure, appearing to be holding his head in one hand, emerges from the spaghetti.

It was Papyrus! I was filled with determination, my heart pounding with desire. "I told you, my child. Papa Rus is always here for you." he says to me, as he reattaches his head.

The first thing I noticed was his long, thin, bone shaped cock. It was enormous, about 40 inches long, and it slowly kept growing. As his penis grows to an impressive 90 inches, he takes the big plate of spaghetti and places it near his dick. He wraps the noodles around his cock, until it is completely covered from top to bottom.

Papyrus swings his cock at my father, slamming him, and knocking him onto the floor. Using the muscles in his penis, and a little bit of determination, he flexes his cock until it reaches my father's mouth. Papyrus jabs his shaft inside my father's mouth, and slowly lets it travel down his throat.

He vibrates his cock intensely, as my father tries to spit it out. Blood leaks out of his mouth, as it dribbles all over his face. My father starts to sob, but Papyrus laughs a loud "NYEH HEH HEH!" as he pours marinara sauce down my father's back, and down int his anus.

I reach down into my pants and grab ahold of my now fully erect cock, and furiously masturbate with great determination.

My father winks at Papyrus, distracting the mighty skeleton, as Omega Flowey crept closer to him.

Papyrus snapped back and bit down hard onto his thick vine shaft, refusing to let go, no matter how much Flowey resisted. The skeleton's head vibrated intensely, like a rabid dog. But Papyrus did not realize, however, that his dick was too large to rip off.

Flowey swipes his cock at Papyrus, as he is knocked onto the ground. The skeleton just layed there... not moving an inch.

"Papyrus... No... Don't leave me, please." I whimper, tears flowing down my face.

Flowey slowly leaned closer to me, preparing to swipe his thorny, spiked cock at me. But as Flowey was about to attack, red sauce covered his entire penis.

It was Papyrus! He had gotten up!

He was bent over, exposing his gaping asshole, which was slowly spreading outwards. Papyrus shot more spaghetti sauce out his his rear, splattering all over Flowey. The acidic sauce burns the entirety of Flowey's cock straight off, until it was only ashes.

Papyrus proceeds to squirt more sauce at Flowey, until it covers his television screen head. Flowey, being unable to see, clenches his buttcheeks in an attempt to endure the pain.

Flowey eventually releases the grip of his asscheeks, and slowly begins to explode and disintegrate. Sauce, thorns and leaves are everywhere.

My father screams in horror, as Papyrus grabs him by the dick. "We aren't done yet, fucker. It's still feeding time." he whispers in his ear.

Without a moment's hesitation, Papyrus rips apart my father's chest and shoves a bowl of spaghetti inside his ribcage. The spaghetti explodes, and he bursts into flames.

"Thank you Papyrus. You are my real father" I call out to my lord. He tells me, "The spaghetti will always be with you, my precious son. Never forgetti."

Papyrus snaps his fingers, and within an instant, we are teleported inside Papyrus's house. I see Sans sitting on the couch, as he waves to me. "Nice seeing ya, kid! he says, elated.

"Will you EVER pick up that damn sock on the floor?!" Papyrus yells at Sans, but he seemed to shrug.

Papyrus takes me to his room, and makes me sit down on his red racecar bed. "There is one final ritual before you become the Great Prince of the Underground." he says, as he puts me on my hands and knees

"I'm ready."

Papyrus fills me to the brim with his pungent skeleton love, as tears of joy and determination fill my eyes. He finishes with a loud roar, as spaghetti sauce fills the entire room.

Within an instant, spaghetti noodles slowly begin to crawl out of my penis. I ask Papyrus what is happening, and he says happily, "Do not worry! It is good sign, my little prince.

I spend the rest of my life in the underground, with my new father, and the rest of the Underground monsters.

Papyrus is Love.

Papyrus is Life.

You will never regretti being the spaghetti. Never forgetti.


End file.
